The present invention is directed to a gun rest and more specifically to a gun rest having two spaced gun placement grooves or rests for sighting in a rifle or shotgun.
Conventional rifle rests are comprised of sandbags or bean bags which are relatively heavy and cumbersome to transport and store and are susceptible to leakage.
Another type of gun rest is comprised of a frame with spaced gun placement grooves and a special elevating mechanism. This type of gun rest is heavy and expensive to manufacture, does not normally firmly grip the shotgun or rifle to the degree desired and does not sufficiently absorb shock upon firing the shotgun or rifle.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive light weight gun sighting rest which minimizes the aforementioned disadvantages of the gun rests of the prior art.